Problemas Internos
by colibri306
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si en lugar de funcionar correctamente, el amnesia-inador hubiera EXPLOTADO. Final alternativo para Phineas y Ferb através de la segunda dimensión


**Problemas Internos **

**Nota: **Este es un final alternativo, de la película Phineas y Ferb a través de la segunda dimensión.

…

Muy bien amigos, los más altos atrás, tenemos que programar unas cosas y enseguida estaremos listos. Dijo el mayor monograma

Oye amigo Ferb y yo queremos despedirnos, creo que por fin conocimos al verdadero tu, cuando descubrimos que eras el agente p. Pero la verdad es que la mascota y el agente son el verdadero tú, hoy y siempre has sido un magnifico compañero y gran amigo, te quiero. Dijo Phineas

¿Señor esta llorando?, pregunto Carl

No, estoy sudando por los ojos, respondió el mayor

Muy bien señor ya estamos listos, dijo Phineas

¿Ah, mayor monograma?

Si

¿Ninguno recordara nada de este día?, pregunto Isabella

Así es

Bien

Isabella tomo a Phineas, y lo beso en los labios.

¡Isabella!, dijo Phineas sorprendido, y con una gran sonrisa

¡Ahora Carl!, dijo Isabella

No, no, no. Grito Phineas tratando de impedirlo

Pero en el momento en el que Carl oprimió el botón, la maquina exploto, cuando todos se recobraron del humo de la explosión, el mayor monograma pregunto con cierto tono enfurecido

¿Qué hiciste Carl?

Yo no sé señor

En el fondo de la sala se oyó que doofenshmirtz (que estaba atado y amordazado) trataba de decir algo, Perry se dirigió hacia allí y le quito la mordaza de la boca

Oprimiste el botón de auto-destrucción

¿Enserio le pone un botón de auto-destrucción a todo?, pregunto Carl

Es mi toque personal, ¿No es así Perry el ornitorrinco?

Perry asintió mientras lo desataba

Okey ¿Ahora qué?, pregunto candace

¿Puedes arreglarlo?, pregunto el mayor a doofenshmirtz

Bueno como dije antes yo no recuerdo haber construido ningún amnesia-inador, así que no sabría por dónde empezar- Además les parece que nos van a creer si andamos por la calle, diciendo que existe una organización con un pésimo acrónimo de agentes animales con sombreros, dirigida por el mayor mono-ceja y el Dr. Hawái

Bueno esta no es la primera organización secreta que se descubre, pero tendré que hablar con mi superior vuelvo en un momento, dijo el mayor y se retiró de la sala

Así que Perry el ornitorrinco es la mascota se dos chicos, dijo el Dr. D. volviéndose hacia Perry- Yo nunca lo hubiera adivinado

Oiga, yo creo haberlo visto en el anuario de mi mamá, dijo candace al Dr. D.

Puede ser ¿Cómo se llama?

Linda Flynn

Ah si la conozco, fuimos juntos a la secundaria ¿Ustedes son sus hijos?

Phineas, Ferb y Candace asintieron

Que pequeño es el mundo, dijo el Dr.

Si así es, dijo Ferb

Phineas estiro un poco su brazo para tomar la mano de Isabella, pero al instante se dio cuenta que ella no seguía a su lado, Ferb lo interrumpió con una aclaración de garganta, y le señalo un pequeño grupo en el que estaban reunidos ella y el resto de sus amigos

Ah, gracias Ferb, dijo mientras se dirigía hacia allí

Isabella, ¿Podemos hablar?, pregunto Phineas

Si…claro, dijo ella con un poco de nerviosismo

En ese momento el mayor monograma regreso seguido por Carl

Se estuvo debatiendo y debido a que ustedes ayudaron a proteger a Danville de una invasión de robots. Y a la torpeza de Carl, dijo mirando fijamente al interno- Hemos decidido que todos conservaran la memoria y el agente P no será re ubicado

¿Entonces nos vamos?, pregunto candace

Sí, pero recuerden no decirle nada a nadie por mas ridículo que suene y buen fin de semana, dijo el mayor

Gracias, dijeron todos al unísono

Mientras todos se iban se escuchó sonar el teléfono del Dr. D.

Hola…Vanessa, dijo heintz

¿Usted conoce a Vanessa?, le interrumpió Phineas

Es mi hija, pero no le gusta la maldad, vaya y dicen que el mundo es grande, dijo mientras volvía al teléfono- Si estoy volviendo a casa, no vas a creer el día que tuve…..

Phineas y Ferb intercambiaron miradas y siguieron caminando, mientras se dirigían a casa los chicos le contaron a candace y a sus amigos sobre la segunda dimensión

Entonces la dimensión en la que estuvimos estaba dominada por la contraparte de ese farmacéutico, dijo candace

Si y no es un farmacéutico es un científico malvado, le aclaro Phineas

Oye y yo que, dijo buford

Tú estabas en la resistencia, pero te volviste tan bueno que comenzaste a resistirla

Si, tiene sentido, dijo buford

Creo que este ha sido sin duda el mejor día, dijo baljeet

El grupo fue disminuyendo conforme llegaban a sus casas, al llegar al patio de la familia flynn-fletcher solo quedaban Phineas, Ferb, candace, Perry e Isabella

Bueno creo que hasta aquí llego la parte anormal del día, me voy a mi cuarto, dijo candace

Phineas, ¿Qué era eso de lo que querías hablarme?, pregunto Isabella

Al oír esto Ferb entro disimuladamente a la casa seguido por Perry, dejando a Phineas e Isabella solos en el patio

¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

Porque… temía que eso arruinase nuestra amistad

Phineas se quedó un poco sorprendido por la respuesta

No te preocupes Isabella nada podría arruinar nuestra amistad

¿enserio?

El la abrazo y le dijo:

Yo** nunca** podría dejar de quererte

Estas palabras tranquilizaron a Isabella, ya se estaba yendo cuando Phineas la alcanzo

¿Qué sucede?, pregunto ella

Esto

Phineas se inclinó hacia ella, y la beso en los labios.


End file.
